


Bundled Joy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Reader-Insert, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 19 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Bundled Joy

Another kick stopped her in her tracks. Y/N looked down at her enormous belly and smiled. “Just a couple more weeks, baby. Okay?” The desperate mother asked. Technically, the baby could come any day now, but she and Spencer were hoping that the baby would relax for at least a few more days. Tomorrow was Christmas. There was still so much to do.  
\----

2:00 AM Christmas Day

“Oh fuck.” She popped up in bed and nudged Spencer awake. “Spence?”

Slowly, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. It couldn’t possibly be morning already, right? “What’s wrong?”

“I think my water broke.” 

“Really?” He placed his hands on her stomach and excitedly said hello to the baby. “You sure?” They were going to be parents. It was real now. He was simultaneously excited and ready to throw up - was this what parenthood was like?

“Not positive,” she laughed. “But I think so-” 

All of a sudden, she felt her muscles contract. “Oh I know so. That was a contraction.”

“We’re having a Christmas baby!” Spencer said happily, hopping up from the bed and pulling on some clothes before grabbing the baby bag to take the hospital. “Best gift ever!”

As quickly as her giant belly would allow, she put on a new pair of pants and a couple of sweatshirts. Thankfully, even though it was December, it wasn’t super frozen outside, so she could get away with the outfit she had on.

The drive to the hospital took no time considering it was 2:20 in the morning and no one was on the road. It’s not like it wasn’t real before; there was a person growing inside her after all, but suddenly it felt really really real. “You nervous?” Spencer asked.

“A little bit, yea,” she laughed. “I am about to have a person come out of me.” She pulled her shirt up and talked down at her stomach. “And that person couldn’t wait until after Christmas to show up!”

Spencer patted her stomach with one hand. “They obviously wanted in on the Christmas festivities this year.”

After three hours of extreme pain, a lot of screaming and a sob-fest, the two tired parents welcomed a baby girl, Molly Luna Reid, at 5:52 AM. She was 7 pounds 7 ounces of beautiful, bundled joy named after two of their favorite characters - Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Geek parents through and through.

“It looks like we’re going to be spending Christmas in the hospital this year,” she said with a tired smile plastered across her face. Despite the lack of glowing lights, delicious smells and wrapped gifts, it would be the best Christmas they’d ever had. They only needed one gift; 21 inches of tightly bundled love - and she was lying right in her father’s arms.

Spencer stared down at her in awe. To him, she was as delicate as a piece of china and more precious than the most precious jewel on this green Earth. “Yea, but I think I’m okay with that.” Y/N had never seen him smile more genuinely, except perhaps on their wedding day. 

The nurse walked into the room. She was barely able to get the new parents to take their eyes off their newborn. “Do you want to try breastfeeding?”

“I’m nervous,” Y/N said. “But yea.”

Some babies had trouble latching on at first, but apparently Molly had no such issues. Within minutes, she was successfully nestled against her mother’s breast. “She’s perfect,” Spencer whispered, placing a feather-light kiss on top of the downy soft hair on her head. “Just like her mother.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she chuckled softly. Soon, the baby girl fell asleep, belly full and snuggled up against Y/N’s chest. 

Then the nurse came back in. “You should try and get some sleep now too,” she said softly, taking the baby out of her arms. It felt weird for Y/N to have Molly taken away. It felt like she’d always been there.

Spencer kissed away the hesitation and agreed with the nurse. “She’s right, Y/N. You need some rest too. I’m going to go home and grab a few things. You sleep.”

“Okay,” she replied reluctantly. A yawn caught her off guard. After all that pushing and crying and screaming, she did feel tired - exhausted actually.

Quickly, she drifted off to sleep.  
\----

7:32 AM Christmas Day

Was it all a dream? Was she still pregnant? It kind of felt like it.

As she started to open her eyes, she saw the faint tinge of colored lights, and even the smell of apple pie. It was like she was home and getting ready for company, but she could’ve sworn she just had a baby. The blur started to clear. “I’m in the hospital right?”

“Yea,” Spencer laughed. “You had a baby about two hours ago. You’ve been asleep.”

When she fully opened her eyes, there were strings of lights all around the room, and even a little Charlie Brown Christmas tree in the corner of the room on the table. “It smells like apple pie in here.”

“I brought a candle. They said it was okay to light as long as it was small. I figured if we couldn’t have Christmas at home, I would bring Christmas to you.”

It was probably the hormones, but she burst into tears. “Thank you, Spence. Why…why am I crying? This is perfect. I shouldn’t be crying.”

“Hormones are weird,” he laughed, sitting next to her on the small bed and nuzzling his nose into her hair. “It’ll be that way for a while.”

“Look who’s awake?” The nurse said as she carried Molly into the room. “Mommy is awake and Daddy is back.”

She placed the active little girl in Y/N’s arms and left them to their own little Christmas. “We have to make sure that she always gets birthday and Christmas presents,” Spencer said suddenly.

“That’s true,” she laughed. “I didn’t expect to be having a Christmas baby. She has to know her birthday is special.”

Most people would say it wasn’t really ideal to have your birthday on Christmas, but they’d make sure she knew just how special she was - surrounded by lights and the smell of apple pie, with her own little Christmas tree in tow.


End file.
